


Champagne

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slytherin100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lucius saw Narcissa, he knew she would be much more intoxicating than the best champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: Slytherin100 @ LJ  
> Prompt : 65 - Champagne
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

Golden hair cascading down over the creamy mousse of her shoulders.  
Sparkling mischievous periwinkle blue eyes.  
Smooth and fresh smile, pearly white teeth between rosebud lips.  
Bittersweet but intoxicating mouth.  
The first time Lucius Malfoy saw her he knew she will be his deposition. Barely a glance and she put a spell on him. Holding his flute between elegant fingers, drinking his favorite wine, he is unable to tear his eyes away from her. Lucius has always loved good wines but he was sure he would never be able to taste anything better; no champagne would taste like Narcissa Black.


End file.
